Sexual Feelings: Terminator
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: One-Shot story!...Sarah/Uncle Bob...Mature readers only! You been warned


_Mature readers only! Not explicit, just adult/sexual themes..._

**{{Sarah Connor}}**

**XX XX**

She always thought about it. Non stop. Ever since him being in their lives.

**x**

She never knew how bad someone could crave it as much as she did. Was she an addict? Was she a slut...what was she? Why did she dream of it? What was wrong with her?...or was she just falling hard? She couldn't find an answer.

**XXX XXX**

John knew it. He didn't know it actually, but he knew something was up. He was one curious child...and very cocky. He was much like his father; but everything John does or learned, he learned from his mother.

**XX XX**

Today was John's last day of 6th grade.

He came home, but he wasn't alone. And the child with him wasn't Tim...not another male, but a cute little female with dirty blond hair-twirled in doll-like curls, and dirty overalls. Someone she'd never expect to see him with.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sarah was happy for him experiencing what it was like to be a man. Well an almost-teen. His first time ever being around a girl...and he was getting way too curious with her after being home from school for hours.

She was being a mother. Mothers always worried for their babies. Afraid of them growing up. Growing up meant growing apart...and thinking about it recently, she always found herself in her bedroom crying herself to sleep almost every night.

**XX XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX XX**

She still had something on her mind...love. She never knew what love was until he came to them from the future. She hadn't felt that way in a very long time, and it felt good.

-Sarah hasn't been close to a man in years. She can't even remember how it felt to be close. To have big strong arms wrap around her and hold her tight.

**X X**

That made her sick to think like that.

**X X**

She didn't know of anyway to fulfil her sexual needs and desires. One thing she knows is she'd never sell herself on the street...not walk into some stranger's vehicle and rock the night away in that area...

...the definate way she knew how was to-to dream.

To dream while in the shower, to dream while in bed, to dream maybe even driving to work. It never satisfied her. What she needed was him.

That machine. She needed his arms around her, his lips on hers, body against hers...his form rocking hers.

**XX XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX XX **

One night, she decided to let those feelings run wild.

She knew she was unable to hold them in much longer...so tonight was the nigh.

**X**

**X**

**X**

walking gently across the hallway, the dark hallway, she close her eyes and remembered.

Sarah remembered that day she walked in on John and the Machine. John was just as curious as his mother-she remembered them both on the bed, Terminator sprawled out, letting John take control...it was disgusting-but the reason for bringing that thought back up was to hopefully make sure the machine still kept those files. Those sexual things her boy showed him.

-how to kiss, how to touch, and how to enjoy.

"Uh...she felt a small cool breeze run up her back, and through her hair.

**XX XX XX XX XX X XX**

-peeking over the doorway leading to the living room, she found Terminator sitting on the couch trying to enjoy a movie on the tv. He never seemed to look amused. Not even a tad.

But I guess that's what you see when you meet some machine who was programmed without emotions or feelings.

**X**

Being as quiet as a mouse, she snuck into the tv lit room, hoping not to disturb the guest. It was mainly impossible to. But this time it seemed to work.

She swallowed, her heart already beating so heavy she could literally hear it echo in her ears as she made her way across the room to duck behind the couch. Sarah closed her eyes, and opened them after thinking.

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X**

Several minutes before actually revieling herself to him, she rehearsed inside her head of what was to be said and done if even close to what she hoped for.

Many scenarios ran through her mind, but she couldn't pick one. She just went with it.

**XXX XXX XX**

"Enjoying tv?"she walked up in front of him from behind the couch, when he turned his stare from the tv, to her.

...

it was quiet for a few minutes besides the running tv, which he turned down into a mute.

"Is John asleep?"he asked monotonously, sneakily moving his eyes up and down her body. She nodded, and crossed her arms over her breasts, poking out a hip.

**XXX **

She was suddenly becoming shaky. Her nerves were coming back...how was she suppose to do this if she couldn't even keep calm?

**X**

The machine stood taller than her, in his grey tee, and leather pants, and boots.

**XXX XXX**

**XXX XXX**

He wished not to frighten her as he placed a hand over one of her bare shoulders.

-Sarah kept her eyes on him at all times.

"...can I kiss...you?"she got right down to it, just more calm and undercontrol than she thought as she found herself sneaking closer.

Terminator just seemed to stand there, no emotion really at all.

"Yes."

he told her, and before anymore time slipped away from them, she let her self get closer until her lips were fully rested upon his.

She was right! She knew he would have those files somewhere in that computer mind of his. She just knew it. No one could ever give up on sexual desires like those...not even a machine.

**XX XX**

**XX XX**

Terminator took control. He already knew how this worked. Not as correctly, but good enough to start off slow with her.

He remembered back to the time he and John embraced; placing their arms around each other, and hands stroking sweetly and admiringly. "Don't be scared."he told her, wrapping his bare arms around her, and pulling her into his chest.

Sarah flushed and smiled small, looking up into his blue eyes with her same colored innocently.

"I'm not...she replied in a silent tone, actually pleased that he knew so much already about the places to hold a woman. To touch a woman...to even kiss a woman.

**X  
>X<br>X**

Minutes after getting used to embracing and sharing personal space, and the basics of kissing with him, she thought she could never leave his arms; now that they were this far.

"Is that the correct way?"he asked her, waiting for her answer; she was so lost in him that moment.

"Yes..."she smiled and let her lips fall back into his once more, before getting further with him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

He tried to bring up those files John decided he saved. Called 'pleasures' in his computer mind.

He found it, and many things came up; like crazy!

**XX XX**

Feelings he should feel-sounds he should make , and gestures, movements, and even positions he should perform. There were so many a-flow in his programming, he chose one by random.

"I'll be gentle."he told her in a quiet voice, holding her tightly in his arms and slowly lowering her downwards onto the couch.

Sarah was frightend. Not frightened of him. Just frightend of what he might feel like. If he'd be too hard, too strong, too big for her to handle. But she just let him do what he was to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He kept those eyes of his on her all times, and met lips with her naked neck, causing a fresh set of goosebumps he barely knew of to form over her body.

"Uh...wa-wait!"

she felt her breasts tighten.

-she was already turned-on by his slow movements. But something was bugging her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

She knew how badly she wanted him...and wanted this...but was she to do it tonight? Was it right? Was it the right thing to do?

**X**

Terminator stopped as she stopped.

He found her hands on his chest, and those eyes on him.

"I will quit."

he spoke nonchalantly, and began to remove his body from her. "No!"

Sarah let her hands take control of him, and pulled him down by the thin material of his t-shirt.

-now in this tough situation, what was he to do?

Many scenes played in his head. Examples.

One question at this point in time: Undress her carefully?...enhance size in lower region organ?...or pull down pants?

What was he suppose to do?

What would she want him to do...without frightening her to death?

"What would you like me to do?"he asked her, taking her decision.

****

****

Sarah breathed in and let it all out slowly, lifting her breasts high for him to take a gander on.

"Will you touch...me?"she arched her body upwards, and let out a sweet moan.

**XX**

He wondered down her body with his eyes before obeying to her answer:

"Yes." yes was much better; much MUCH better than saying "Affirmative".

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Letting those rough hands of his touch her skin, she nearly freaked!

First they hit her face; circling her defined cheekbones with his thumbs, and letting her take over for a split second of slipping an index finger into her mouth, that was swelling with warmth and slimy saliva.

**XX**

His programming chose another human gesture. Human growth down in his lower regions, causing his leather pants to grow tighter and his meaty member also.

She breathed heavily in a slow rhythem.

**XXX**

**XXX**

He attempted to try it out and it turned out perfectly...his programming worked perfectly!

"Feel good?"

he asked her normally and plainly, looking into her eyes, with his hands stroking over her collarbone. She nodded and positioned his hands for him; falling over her well-sized nipped breasts.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**XXXXXXXXXX**

before long, after rubbing, after stroking and after caressing all the skin on her body that was to be touched...

she was already praying for him. For him to finish.

**XXX**

**XXX**

He skimmed down her naked body, taking in every gorgeous thing that her body had to give for a man's eyes and after choosing another scenario to perform, and after her acceptance, he pushed into her!

She was whimpering sweetly at first in the many years without sex pain, but soon gotten used to it and to his massive size.

**XX**

**XX**

She gasped, feeling him dig inside her, but very gently.

For his probable first time, he was amazing!

**XX**

She put her wet hands on his bare back, and dug her nails deep, arching her body, as he went a bit faster with a positive answer from her.

"Uh-uh god!"

she gritted her teeth, no care in the world that her hair stuck to her face in sticky sweat; the feeling was wonderful. She forgotten what sex felt like...it felt fucking desirable...intense!

The Machine let himself moan out just similar to hers, just more heavy and manly...feeling the urge that would send him rolling!

He knew that feeling. The human word; an intense, sexual feeling that burned heavy...an orgasm...he only had it once; and that was honestly with Sarah's boy John. He felt the feeling...it felt good.

**XX XX XX**

Holding back the urge hurt him...

...can I let-ggo?"he corrected his stutter from the heavy breathing, and waited so very patiently for her answer...sweat beading down his face and everywhere else.

Getting ready for her own time also, she panted and said: "Y-yes..."and at her final response, he let his artificial seed spill inside her, with a full-out grunt, following with Sarah.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

after his programming repowered itself from the massive effect on his body, he removed from her body nonchalantly, and dressed himself up without a care in the world.

Sarah was silent and swallowed:

"Thank-you..."she used her own top to hide her wet bare breasts, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

...

he turned to face her with a cold face:

"No problamo...he responded monotonously, and returned to her with a sweet delicate feather kiss.

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

_...just a One-Shot story...of Sarah Connor and Uncle Bob's relationship that I thought should have happend in the movie. At least a kiss ^_^_


End file.
